


Merry Christmas from Jim

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel SEcret Santa Extravaganza, M/M, Prompt: Extravaganza, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: A nice card from Jim.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Extravaganza - 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa'





	Merry Christmas from Jim

[ ](https://imgur.com/Fi8c44j)


End file.
